Vegas and everything after
by soeulrepost
Summary: Yi Jung and Ga Eul and woke up in a strange room, and married. Will they be able to overcome the overturning surely this can not be changed or not. DISCLAIMER: We do not own this fanfic. All rights go to its rightful owner.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We do not own this fanfic. All rights go to its rightful owner.

Yi Jung woke up with an ear splitting headache. It didn't help that his sleeping partner had decided to make an ungodly sound so early in the morning. The shriek was so loud; his headache had suddenly multiplied ten folds. Damn woman, why did he even bother invited her to his suite. His face was still buried on the pillow, where was he anyway?

'Don't look…. Just… don't open your eyes.' He noted a panic voice next to him. Did he really sleep with her last night? She didn't sound to be the kind of girl he usually bed. Although a figment of his half functioned brain faintly remembered the mind blowing sex they had just hours earlier, before he passed out altogether. Just the thought of it made him felt his excitement grow against his will. No, he groaned in annoyance, he couldn't do it with his head threatened to split in two. He pressed his head deeper into his pillow.

'What is it?' his mouth felt dry from what he perceived came as a result of large amount of alcohol the night before. God, he must have downed at least half a bottle of XO to have this kind of headache.

'Just… cover your eyes a little bit longer,' he felt her tugging the sheet that half covered his body. The woman must be crazy. Why would she bother covering herself now if she had let him touch her in the first place. Drunk or not drunk, he was a master of foreplay. He knew what he could have performed on her the night before.

He tugged the sheet back from her, turned his body at last to face her. He stretched out his arms lazily to see her face, amused at the look of mortification in her face before the realization sink in.

'Ga Eul?'

She was standing next to the bed, all in her naked glory, frantically looking for her clothes that scattered across the room.

'I said don't look!' she looked as if she were about to cry. In rage. Or shame. He couldn't decide which one was closer to the answer. It took her another thirty seconds or so to locate and retrieve her underwear before she disappeared into the bathroom. Her long straight locks bounced as she stumbled along awkwardly through the thick carpet that adorned the room. He pushed himself into half sitting position. What had he done last night? Did he really sleep with Ga Eul? He looked down his bare chest to see a couple of bite marks just a few centimeters down his collarbones. He never knew she had it in her. He traced those marks softly, half imagining how they got there in the first place, then smirked a little, felt that excitement grew again.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Ga Eul almost burned herself with the hot shower. Her skin felt clammy despite the cool air conditioner. She could hardly remembered the drinking episode, let alone the consecutive turn of events that lead to her waking up naked next to Yi Jung in this strange place. Where was she anyway? Did she really sleep with Yi Jung last night? Her face felt hot under the running water. She'd love to claim nothing had happened between the two of them, but somewhere, in the back of her head, she could faintly remember her giggles as Yi Jung slipped his fingers into… oh God, that can't be right. Despite her fierce refusal to believe anything ever happened, she felt herself blushed at that possibility of him exploring her body. All her nooks and crannies, all the curves and straights of her shape.

She felt her insides began to crawl; her hangover grew rapidly in size. If only there was a hole in front of her, she would have gladly jumped, be there were crocodiles, spiders, or snakes inside. She covered her face and turned off the cold water, letting the scalding water washed his trace away.

It took her fifteen minutes to finish the shower. Her skin felt raw and tender, red after standing under the water that long. Her scalp screamed in protest from the needle like water, hitting her in such intensity as she scrubbed away the last remnants of his scent. It's ironic how events turned out, she thought darkly. Wasn't she the one who had spent the last four years thinking about him? Shouldn't she be glad that she got what she wanted in the end?

But this was not what she had wanted to happen. She was hopeful when he left for Sweden, thinking that he would give her a call every now and then. Or even msn, she wouldn't mind. There're a lot of things you can do in front of a web cam. But he never did. Not once. It annoyed her since she knew he had been in constant contact with Woo Bin, or even Ji Hoo.

Of course, he had come to see her the day he arrived back in Seoul. And her heart had jumped erratically at the sound of his voice. But that was it, really. His coming to see her did not automatically mean that they were a couple. He was just fulfilling a promise. He came briefly to see her only to leave after mere fifteen minutes, too busy by the events that followed. She couldn't believe when JanDi told her how the proposal was done on the beach. Jun Pyo on his knee, being watched by F3. Honestly, did they really have to do everything together? Couldn't they act on their own?

Anyway, back to Mr. hot and cold Casanova. He had completely swept in the tide of so many F4 gatherings. He had not even had a decency of taking her on a date. Friendly date like, you know, go to see a movie together, sharing a bucket of too salty pop corn bathed in melted butter. All those low brow dates she had too often dreamt of the two together. That's the least he could do for her, right? After four years of not seeing each other?

Not like this, she glanced down at her naked self. Depressing was an understatement of the century. How did she end up spending the night with him anyway? She wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror. Like every other things in the room, the mirror was huge, it took quite an effort to have it reasonably clear so she could have a good look on herself.

There was a red mark on her neck, as if someone had sucked the skin with all his might. She shivered at the thought. She then turned herself around, trying to see her back. The skin looked red with goose bumps all over, but there was nothing unusual, and for that she was thankful. That was until she casted a glance around her lower belly and thighs. Red marks could be seen in several places. She winced at the implication of those bites. Mortified at what might have taken place. She should never have touched those glasses of powerful cocktails in the first place.

She took a deep breath in defeat as she put on her white bra and panties, covered her remaining self and dignity with thick white bathrobe she found in the tucked in wardrobe and opened the door into the room.

Yi Jung was still lazily resting on the bed and smirking to himself when GaEul burst out of the bathroom. Her hair was only half dry from the towel, they hang heavily pass her shoulder. He had never seen her without make up before. He preferred not to see women without make up, to be honest. He liked to see his girls all pampered and done up to the nine. But he couldn't deny there was something endearing and refreshing to see someone so… what was the word again? Uncontaminated? Unpolluted? Pure? Clean?

Ga Eul felt herself blushing as she quietly walked around the room to collect her dress from the floor, embarrassingly lay lifeless just next to the room entrance. Which meant the action had started… no, she refused to think about whatever had happened last night. She looked at her dress, disheartened. How was she going to wear the same dress from the night before without everyone noticing? And where was her room anyway?

'You want coffee?' She startled a bit at his voice, but quietly nodded as she noticed he was talking on the phone. Ordering some breakfast, most likely. Seconds later, he hung up the phone and got up from the bed. 'Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes. I'm going to have a shower.'

Ga Eul felt her face burned for the umpteenth time when he got up with only his boxer, seemingly unfazed by the look of embarrassment in her face.

He smiled kindly at her. 'Let me have a shower first, we can talk after..' he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the entrance door swung opened without notice to reveal a very amused face at the door frame.

'Yo, I can see you newlyweds are still enjoying your honeymoon.'

'What?' Yi Jung looked at Woo Bin like he was spurting non-understandable words from his mouth. While Ga Eul, well, she'd love to bury herself alive, throw herself into piranha infested water, or simply run back into the bathroom never to get out again.

'What are you talking about,' Yi Jung walked calmly to the bathroom, seemingly not minding the intrusion too much. 'And why are you here anyway?'

Woo Bin didn't answer but instead threw the newspaper in his hand.

'What is this?'

'Celebrity news, last page.'

He made himself comfortable, sitting on the couch. His eyes darted from Yi Jung to Ga Eul, who couldn't even squeak in her position.

'What is it this time?' Yi Jung flipped the paper to the last page before his jaw dropped and a look of pure shock crossed his perfectly chiseled face.

'Yeah, I thought so,' Woo Bin scratched his chin.

'What is it, Woo Bin sunbae?' a note of hysteria crept in Ga Eul voice as she looked pleadingly at Woo Bin. Her fingers fiddling with the soft material of her bathrobe.

He stared at her for the longest time before he answered her question. In an almost too kindly tone. 'Looks like you've become last night, Ga Eul.'


	2. Chapter 2

'It won't change, you know.' Woo Bin offered some unhelpful remarks while Yi Jung was busy taking a call from his parents. Ga Eul massaged her throbbing temples with her thumbs and index fingers. She had spent the last two hours staring at the newspaper piece. Somehow expecting that it was just a part of her nightmare. Any moment now she would wake up in her own bedroom in Seoul and nothing had ever happened.

'And stop pinching your arms,' again Woo Bin decided to share his wisdom without her asking. 'I am not a product of your alcohol induced nightmare.' Ga Eul sighed in defeat. True to his word, her arms had started sporting slight bruises from all the pinching she had done. They would look hellish by the time she had to go back home. Jan Di had retrieved some clothing from her own room, a pair of cream colored Capri with light blue sleeveless top, so that she could get out of Yi Jung's room without feeling like an over slept slut. Although, if she had a choice, she would rather wear her pink Paul Frank pajamas and stay under the comforter for the next ten years.

'Are you OK?' Jan Di had asked her earlier. She nodded quietly; her headache had lessened after the hot showers and sipping two mugs of scalding black tea. 'I have to go with Jun Pyo for a few hours, are you sure you're OK?' She numbly nodded her head again, feeling slightly relieved that her best friend was going to be away for a while. Jan Di was a good friend, she really was. But her over the top voice and loud shriek was hardly any help at all. After delivering a barrage of threats to Yi Jung, she had tried to land her spinning half round kick on Yi Jung's head. She failed miserably of course, since Woo Bin's hand had swiftly come between her foot and Yi Jung's head, making her fall backward into Ji Hoo's ready arms.

'Calm down, Geum Jan Di,' Ji Hoo quietly sat her down on the couch. 'We can't figure this out if you insist on sending him to the hospital.'

'Oh I don't intend on sending him to the hospital..' she hissed under her breath, looking for a golf club in the room, sending a million imaginary flying daggers Yi Jung's way. She went at last after Jun Pyo half dragged her out of the room, leaving Ga Eul in silence with the rest of F4.

Ji Hoo the ever studious medical student had given her a couple of tablets which she quickly swallowed. Not even bothered to ask what the substance was. They could be cold medicine or ecstasy tablets for all she cared. She then laid her back on the couch, closing her eyes while her mind raced back to the day Jan Di persuaded her to come with her to celebrate her birthday with the boys.

'Please, Ga Eul…. I don't want to go without you…'

'But I have class to teach on Monday! I can't just go like that.'

'We'll be back Sunday evening, I promise.'

It was Thursday afternoon and she had no energy to even cook dinner, let alone being dragged half the world away to attend Jan Di's birthday bash.

'Why can't we just go to Marado Island?' she muttered darkly in a quiet voice. Not wanting Jan Di to hear her bitter whine. What? Bitter? NO, she wasn't bitter at all. She's happy for her. But haven't they heard about the word 'jet lag'? And why was it that she always ended up being dragged around. They must have limited supply of friends.

The outcome was too predictable. By Thursday evening she had her suitcase and passport ready. She didn't even bother to ask where precisely they were going to go this time. Not that Jan Di knew the answer anyway. This was supposed to be a surprised for her as well. (It's America, Jan Di told her. Yeah, but America is a continent, not a city). There must be some kind of miraculous power that the F4 held in any given country, since they were never asked a VISA by immigration.

Yi Jung had come to collect her that evening in his beloved orange car. He was not dressed in suit, crisp dress shirt, and cravat as he tended to do, but instead he had worn a more casual approach, a light cream polo and black leather jacket over black pants and chocolate loafers. Although she was 110 percent sure that his so-called casual attire would still worth more than the whole furniture plus kitchen appliances in her modest single apartment altogether.

She didn't have much energy to keep him entertained on the way from her house to the airport. God knows what Yi Jung sunbae thought of her when he finally shook her shoulder to wake her up from her slumber with an amused look on his face.

'You must be tired,' he said to her while handing their luggage to the person in charge.

Oh wow, no shit Sherlock, she thought darkly. Some of us do need to work to pay the bill. But she kept the words to herself. Instead she smiled at him shyly (like she always did) and tried to smooth the wrinkles on her skirt.

She didn't remember much about the flight. She must have been too tired and slept the whole way. The next thing she knew, the plane had landed on the tarmac and a black limousine was already on standby, waiting for them next to the plane.

'Vegas, huh?' she mused to herself as the limo took them straight to the hotel. A gigantic building with a lion statue in the front.

There were moments of clear consciousness flashed her mind late Friday evening, drinking strong cocktails facing the bartender. But she mostly ignored those moments and enjoyed the concoctions in front of her.

She wasn't planning to go to the bar and drink herself silly, but Jan Di and Jun Pyo claimed to be tired and retreated to their room early after the birthday dinner finished. Yeah, tired, she rolled her eyes to heaven. Those two should really start learning to make up more credible excuses. She could imagine how tired they would be once they were confined in the safety of a locked hotel room. Well, she could but she wouldn't. Because picturing Jun Pyo without clothes was just plain wrong. And a bit scary, to be honest. She could sort of picture Ji Hoo without one though. She laughed at herself while motioning her hand to ask the bartender to refill her empty glass.

It was Woo Bin idea to roam the casino, playing cards and such. She was happy to comply at first but soon lost interest since she couldn't figure out the game. Seeing the other three enjoying their game so much, she decided to leave the table without notifying anyone and walked around the hall. Her insanely high stiletto however did not give her many miles to cover. It's stupid she knew, to wear such towering heels. But just imagine yourself walking next to Jun Pyo in a pair of Teva. She'd look like a midget in comparison. And that's how she ended up sitting in the bar by herself, eager to try the exotic sounding cocktails from the most extensive list of drinks she had ever seen.

'I can see you're having fun all by yourself.'

'Oh, sunbae…'

She looked up to see Yi Jung calmly took the seat next to her and asked the bartender to give him a glass of clear brown liquid.

'What's that?' she inquired curiously.

'My favorite drink. You wanna try?' He brought his glass to her lips, for her to get a taste. It took her one sip to quickly push the glass back to him.

'No thanks,' she returned her attention back to her drink.

'So tell me what happened in the past four years, Ga Eul. We haven't had a chance to talk since I came back from Sweden.'

'That's because you missed Woo Bin sunbae more than you missed me,' she heard herself speak. Really, she must have had a strong drink to say such a thing.

'Don't tell me you're jealous over Woo Bin?'

'I'm not jealous,' Yes I am. 'It's just that you have a lot of things to catch up with them.' You cold hearted bastard. Didn't you know I spent the last four years being called frigid by my college friends?

It's funny how alcohol could have such effects to human's brain. Before she knew it, she had proposed a drinking game to him. A variation of their truth or dare game.

'So if I don't want to answer the question, I have to finish one shot?' He smirked as she nodded enthusiastically. 'How about you? You're going to finish a glass for every question?'

She thought for a while. 'Maybe half a glass for every unanswered question.'

'Fine' he called the bartender to give him the whole bottle and prepared at least six glass of whatever Ga Eul was drinking. Made sure that each glass was a double strength one.

'Hmmm,' he started. 'Ever thinking of me when I was away?'

She smiled a little. 'Yes,' she said calmly. 'I thought about a lot of people while you were away.' No, she's not going to blush from such a lame question. 'How about you sunbae, ever thinking of me while you're away?'

'All the time,' he said evenly. Smirking as her blush appeared on the cheek. 'OK. How about this. Have you ever had a wet dream?'

No, why did he have to ask such question? Drink.

'Sunbae, do you still think about Eun Jae?'

Drink.

'Have you ever had sex before, Ga Eul?'

Drink.

'How about this one sunbae, have you ever had a dream about sex with another man?'

Drink.

'Do you ever picture Jun Pyo and Jan Di getting on with each other, Ga Eul?'

Drink.

'How about you sunbae. Have you ever pictured Jun Pyo sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae getting on with each other?'

Drink.

An hour later they staggered unsteadily out of the hotel hand in hand, looking for fresh air. She almost tripped over when her heel caught in a hole. She giggled herself silly as Yi Jung took off her shoes and threw them in the garbage.

'Wanna go see a show?' he asked her all of a sudden.

'What show?'

'Look, there're three Elvis over there…'

'I like Elvis..' she giggled again.

They stumbled along the concrete together. Looking for Elvis in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

She was a good drunk. And so was Yi Jung. None of those crying-incoherently-drunk, or you-cross-me-I'll-kill-you drunk, of that she was sure, since they were able to participate in the concert those three men performed. A strange kind of concert in a small private hall she had to admit, but a concert nonetheless. They even had their moment on the stage after one of the Elvises performed a couple of songs.

Those three Elvises dropped them in front of the hotel after gave them a tour around the city in a bright pink Cadillac. They seemed to like them a lot, especially after Yi Jung gave them a 500 dollars tip each.

'They even gave us the ring, sunbae!' she exclaimed excitedly as she waved her hand goodbye to the parting car. Miraculously, they arrived at Yi Jung's room safe and sound. She stumbled inside the room while he closed the door behind.

'No!' she exclaimed loudly as the sharp part on the door caught the fabric of her dress. She was wearing a white chiffon dress, sleeveless and tight on top but loose and layered on the bottom half. She watched in horror as a rip appeared in the white soft material, gone half her monthly salary in a second. 'I just bought this dress last week,' she groaned and pulled her dress apart from the door. It only helped the rip lengthen, and still left a string attached to the door.

Yi Jung chuckled but instead of helping he ripped her dress altogether.

'Sunbae!' she said loudly in surprise, looking at the state of her dress, but then giggled uncontrollably and let him take off her dress altogether. Why was it that everything seemed so funny in a hazy alcohol induced world? Her giggles stopped abruptly as she realized her companion had stopped dead in his track. Staring at her with such intensity she felt her skin scorched from the heat.

'What is it, sunbae?' she asked him somewhat innocently.

He didn't answer; instead he closed their gap in such incredible time lapse. His movement seemed slow and languid in execution, but it only took him seconds to complete. One hand flew to the back of her head, pulled her softly until her face rested on his chest, another one moved slowly on her back, drawing small circles on her spine, sending her body shivered in anticipation.

'You feel so good,' he buried his face on her hair before he lifted her chin and he did not wait another second before his mouth landed on hers.

He was a good kisser. He didn't force his tongue straight into her mouth. Instead, he nibbled her lips softly at first. His warm tongue probing slowly as she parted her mouth wider. He didn't try to dominate when their tongues met, but instead he let her explore his, tasting the sweet mixture of her cocktails as she savored the lingering taste of strong liquor in his.

He rested her back on the wall; his hand had left her long velvety hair and traveled south slowly. She didn't know when exactly he unlatched the hook of her bra, he must have done it in one swift stroke, but her breath stopped momentarily as she felt his right hand started touching the tip of her breast. It's one of those moments where everything seemed so right, and she soon found her way to do the same to him as her fingers started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Feeling elated as she felt his skin was finally touching hers.

They must have moved their way to the center of the room because the next thing she remembered was her sitting on his laps on the soft couch. His hands were all over her body. Caressing one part before moving slowly to the next target, all the way sending the signal to her nerves and made her arousal seemed to go ever higher.

She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and said hello at last to the hard object in his boxer. She giggles as she carefully inspected the shape. It looked…. ugly, to be honest. But fascinating at the same time. She couldn't stop herself from touching it.

'Do you have special name for it?' she carefully held it in her hands. It was warm and she could feel it throbbing on her palm. She let one finger draw a line on its surface gently, 'Jan Di said she called Jun Pyo sunbae's… mmppphhh…'

She bit her lower lip as his finger plunged deep into her.

No one had ever done things like this to her. Not because she's a prude and never wanted to have someone to ever touch her like that, but because all the boys she knew paled in comparison against him.

'Do you want me to continue?' his warm dark chocolate eyes looked intensely into hers, his finger still worked wonder inside her. Made her squirm and shiver on his laps. She couldn't do anything else besides nodding and said 'Mmmmhhh…sunbae…..'

She winced as the recollection of their escapade last night started to flow back into her brain, hitting her repeatedly on the head with a baseball bat in a full force.

Yi Jung turned off his phone at last. He had talked on his cell phone for God knows how long, taking call after call after call. Woo Bin had called for another round of room service since no one felt like going out for lunch. Ga Eul told him she did not feel hungry at all, but Ji Hoo persuaded her to have at least a bowl of hot chicken soup and toast so as not to put much strain on her stomach. She followed the would-be-doctor half heartedly.

'That was my dad,' Yi Jung shared the news with them grimly.

'And?' Woo Bin looked at him with serious look.

'And he said it's already made the news in Korea. God, how do they find out so quickly?' he rubbed his temple impatiently before settled down on one of the couches. 'Come to think of it one of those Elv.. I meant those guys, looked Asian. He must have guessed..' his voice trailed as he glanced at Ga Eul, shrinking on her seat.

'You can get it annulled once you get back to Korea, can't you?' Ji Hoo tried to be the voice of reason, shared his opinion as he ate a small bowl of penne with a lot of parmesan on top.

'I've talked about it with him, my dad, but since the news had already all over the media – can you believe they made it into feature story in one of the newspaper? Damn those gossip mongers - it would give the museum bad reputation. After all we have a lot of those so called highly respectable donors' Yi Jung glanced at Ga Eul, 'We might have to go through with this, Ga Eul.'

'Whwwhaaat?' She spluttered incoherently. No, this was not happening. 'I can't just get married to you like this. What about my parents? I know they really don't care who I'm dating and they will actually be happy to see me getting married to any man at all. They've been thinking I was some kind of lesbian this past four years, but that's not the point. What about my work, my students?' She looked at him like he was proposing them to run through a brick wall, or run along the strip mall naked in winter. Only worse.

Yi Jung recovered quickly after coughing at the word lesbian. 'Think about it, Ga Eul. If we have it annulled tomorrow, it will also hurt your career. And your life, come to think of it.' He looked at her in honest regret. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin seemed to be lost in thought before they nodded almost collectively.

'He's right, Ga Eul.' Woo Bin mused as he sipped his coffee, 'You don't know how bad it will affect you if the media get the full story. It will be twisted and turned like you won't believe. And they won't leave you alone no matter what. That's the worst.'

'Just think it over, Ga Eul.' Ji Hoo offered his view. 'We'll have to be back this evening anyway. Try to calm down a bit, at least in front of the press.' He turned his head to Yi Jung. 'I get the feeling they will be outside the hotel right this very moment. We have to get ready for them.'

Why couldn't things like this happen to Jan Di? Ga Eul covered her face in defeat. Oh she loved her friend dearly and she never wanted anything bad ever happened to her, but Jan Di had at least been dating Jun Pyo for the past four years. It's high time for them to get hitched and make lots of babies anyway. Ga Eul felt once again the bile rising in her throat. She jumped off the couch to go to the bathroom in record speed. She barely closed the door before scrunched down and poured the content of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She would never touch alcohol ever again. Never. Ever. Not even in the afterlife.


End file.
